Ness vs Finn
Ness vs. Finn 'is the ninth episode of the first season Bon's Death Battle, it features Ness from the Mother/Earthbound series against Finn the Human from the Adventure Time series. Descrption ''Nintendo vs Warner Brothers!!! 'Mother vs. Adventure Time! Which young boy hero will prevail? It's Demon Slayer vs Demon Slayer!!! Interlude Wiz: There have been many heroes who have had to go through blood, sweat, and tears, to achive their goals, but sometimes, these heroes are just children. '''Boomstick: Like Ness, The slayer of Giygas. Wiz: And Finn, the hero of Ooo, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ness Backround Boomstick: When the orignal Smash Bros. came out, we got to beat the ever living shit out of your favourite Nintendo characters, and there was a few unlockables, like Luigi, the coward, Jigglypuff, the weak balloon thing, Captain Falcon, the manliest man you have ever seen, and huh? Who's that kid with the red baseball cap? I bet he's pretty we-''' Shows a video of Ness using the PK Thunder rocket. '''Boomstick: Ho-ly shit! Wiz: Ness is the 13 year old boy from the town of Onnet, he lived a normal life with his mother and sister Tracy until a meteorite woke him up, At the beginning of EarthBound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite north of his house in Onett. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness leaves to find out what happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Porky Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. Boomstick: And that, is where he meets Buzz-Buzz, the bee. Wiz: Not a bee actullay... Boomstick: Then what the hell is he? A wasp? Anyways, the bee tells Ness about the prohacy, that he, two other boys, and a girl, will save the universe from total destruction, on his way back to his home, Ness encounters Starman Jr. whom attacks him, but Buzz-Buzz defeats Starman Jr., and after this epic battle, Buzz-Buzz suffers what could be the most anti-climatic way too die, getting slapped by a slow, dumb, and rather fat woman. So, after this, Ness decides too go off and fufil the prohacy. Pyschic Powers Wiz: Ness is gifted in the art of PSI, and can use these as powerful attacks, such as PK Flash in where he controls an orb of energy, make it explode, and gives the opponent a random status ailment. Lifeup heals himself and his allies, Teleport lets him travel to any previous location, PSI Healing removes all status ailments, PK Shield deflects enemy attacks, PK Fire let's him throw a fire bolt, PK Thunder let's him fire a thunder bolt, PSI Magnet lets him absorb energy based projectiles, Paralsye makes his opponent too numb too move, PK Freeze shoots an orb which freezes people. And his two most powerful attacks are PK Rockin' which is a powerful pyschic attack that hits all his enemies, and PK Starstorm, which makes it rain powerful projectiles that might be stars. Boomstick: Awesome.... Wiz: However, it should be noted that PK Fire, PK Tunder, PK Freeze, and even PK Starstorm were not learned by Ness in Earthbound, but, it was stated in Paula's Melee trophy description and Ness' PK Startstorm trophy description in Brawl states that PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PK Starstorm were all tought too Ness by Paula, but it is unknown how he learned PK Freeze. Equipment Boomstick: Unlike most RPG heroes, who carry swords and bows, Ness carries...baseball bats. Which he can break diamonds with! Ness also carries the Franklin Badge, which can deflect projectiles. Ness Feats *Can break diamonds with a baseball bat. *Defeated enemies like the Kraken and Nucelar Rector Robot. *Created Magnifacant in his mind. *Is able to wield the Heavy Casey Bats. *Absorbed the powers of everyone in the universe. (Note, we will not be using these powers in the fight) Ness Faults *Naive. *Often relies on his friends to help. *Cannot acsess all his powers. Wiz: However, Ness is not perfect, he is quite naive, but still, even with these faults, Ness, is amazing. Ness: Okay. Finn Wiz: Finn was born on a banana boat, on the sea. Boomstick: Even though a crap load of creatures tried killing Finn, him, his dad and maybe his mom were fine. Wiz: That was until he was abandoned in the woods by his unresponsible father, Martin. Boomstick: Dick. Wiz: Finn was later found by two canine adventurers, now married and with 2 kids, Joshua and Margreat Dog. Boomstick: They trained Finn in the ways of a adventurer and knight, teaching him to be loyal, kind, brave, strong fast and teach him how to wield TONS of swords!!! Wiz: Basically, he's Cartoon Network Captain America. Boomstick: And with awesome hair. Wiz: Finn and Jake became the protectors of the Land of Ooo, protecting it's ruler, Princess Bubblegum with their lives. Boomstick: And Finn didn't have any magic abilities like his bro, so he needed some cool weapons to do so. Wiz: And he has a variety of them. Boomstick: Finn's first sword, yet weakest, is Scarlet, the Golden Sword. It is like all swords, sharp and awesome. Wiz: However, Finn lost it in an explosion once, so lets hope he's more careful this time. Boomstick: When Finn became Sweet 13, he found the deadly Root Sword, a pinkish metalic blade with a root like hold. Wiz: One of his most powerful swords, the Demon Blood Sword, made from the blood of a demon named Kee-Oth. Boomstick: It can light on fire, and is extremely sharp, sharper then any other. It can presumbaly shoot out fireballs too. Wiz: He did have the powerful grass sword, but..... Shows Finn's arm being ripped off Boomstick: And finally, his most powerful sword....THE FINN SWORD. Wiz: The Finn Sword increases Finn's strength, speed, durability, etc, and has a mini Finn who gives Finn encouragement in fights. Boomstick: Finn was able to take down an army of gigantic worms with it, and with ease, too. Finn's Finn's sword is awesome!!! Wiz: Finn was taught by Bufo, a frog wizard, in the ways of magic. Boomstick: God, I hate that guy. Anyway, Finn had a lot of spells. Wiz: Beauteous Wings gives Finn swan like wings, and Vorpal Hand transforms the user's hand into a sword. Boomstick: Tiger Claw transforms the user's hand into a tiger paw with sharp, powerful claws. Wiz: Sleep puts the target into a sleep, and awaken does exactly what you think it would do. Boomstick: Reflect blocks weaker attacks, and the last Wizard Power, the greatest Wizard Power, the Ultimate Wizard Hand allows the user to lift up nearly anything and break and destroy almost everything. Wiz: However, Finn never uses these powers after the episode they appeared in, but that may be because Finn prefers his own fighting style. Boomstick: He also knows Ice Ninja Magic, which allows him to create ninja weapons out of ice. Wiz: Finn, though may not look like it, is a great sorcerer. Finn destroys the asteroid with the Ultimate Wizard Hand Wiz: Still, Finn is not without his weaknesses. Boomstick: Finn is pretty stupid, he never went to school or anything. He doesn't even know 2+2! Ha! Everybody knows its 5! Wiz: Uh....Sure. Finn is also very reliant on Jake sometimes, also he normally does have a partner with him. Boomstick: But Finn also has done shit that nobody could ever THINK of accomplishing! Wiz: Finn can create fire with his bare hands, and survived his head being dipped in lava. Boomstick: He also constantly defeats creatures that were created to fight! That's manly! Wiz: Finn truly is the Land of Ooo's greatest fighter. Finn: MATHEMATICAL! DEATH BATTLE! Ness, Paula, Poo, and Jeff, were discovering a new land, it was strange to say the least, it looked like it was made out of candy. Jeff: Whoah.....I never even heard of something like this! They continued to look around until they saw a boy and his yellow dog trying to break a giant boulder that they couldn't break. The duo that had the trouble were the saviors of the Kingdom known as Finn the Human '''and Jake the Dog. Finn: GAH! This is Blob! Get outta here, dummy! Finn shouted at the boulder. Finn continued to bash the boulder to try make it move. Paula shook her head, then went over to the duo. Paula: Do you need any help? Finn looked over at her, and his eyes widened. Finn: Oh my Glob! Another human! Jake, do you see her!?!? Jake: Yeah, I do! Uh, hey, Finn, do all humans have long pretty hair? Paula was confused why they were so surprised. Humans are the prime species of planet earth. Paula: Well...Do you want any help? Finn nodded, and watched the younger girl. Paula put her hand on her forehead, and concentrated. She then used her Psychic powers and broke the rock in half. Paula smiled and did a "Ta Dah!" pose. Finn's eyes widened in shock. Finn: She's...she's a Psyc....DEMON! She's a Demon! DIE DEMON! Finn leapt at Paula and prepared to strike her, and just as his sword was going to make contact with her, it was blocked by something. ????: Don't! Ness had blocked the attack with his baseball bat. Finn growled. This must have been another demon. He got in a fighting stance while Paula ran back to the group. Jake took a step back and got out a cup of coffee. Ness put his baseball bat over his shoulder. '''FIGHT! Finn leapt at Ness and tried slicing him with the demon sword, but Ness dodged and kicked Finn's head. Finn screamed and punched Ness in the face. Ness used PK Fire and Finn was blown back. Finn then used Beauteous Wings, and flew up. Ness shot several PK Fires, then aimed one at the wing. He shot it, but it was blocked by a ninja star. An icey ninja star. Ness then started panicking as tons of ninja stars came down at him. Ness then grinned, and teleported out of the attack. Ness teleported right behind Finn, and used PK Fire on both his wings. Finn screamed, then turned around and slashed Ness. Ness grunted, then used his baseball bat to knock Finn down to the ground. Ness used PK Flash, and an green energy attack came down at Finn. Finn saw the attack come, and blocked it with Scarlet. However, the impact also destroyed his prized blade. Finn glared and got out the Root Sword. He tried slashing Ness, but Ness dodged every hit with Teleport. Ness then uses PK Thunder, and Finn is struck by a lightning bolt. Finn then uses Tiger Claw, and his arm becomes a tiger claw. Ness looks at Finn, confused, but quickly ducks the incoming attack. Finn begins trying to hit Ness again and again, but all attacks fail. Finn eventually strikes Ness in the stomach, and Ness is sent flying back. Finn grins and his hand becomes a sword. Ness sees Finn with two blades and panics. Ness fires a PK Fire at both of them, which burns the Root Sword to ashes, while his hand becomes a hand again. Finn growls and pulls out the Demon Blood Sword. Finn ignites it on fire, then swings at Ness. Ness dodges just in time, but isn't so lucky the next time. Ness is stabbed and knocked away. Ness realises his injury, then uses Life Up. Ness then sees Finn coming for him and shoots PK Thunder, who dodges it. He jumps up into the sky and slashes down at Ness CLANG!!!! Finn's sword cuts the baseball bat clean in half, and prepares to do it again when he is shot by a PK Flash. Ness the uses PK Fire, then PK Thunder, and finally PK Freeze, which freezes Finn in a block of ice. Ness knows Finn will get out soon, so he uses PK Rockin'. Finn breaks out of the boulder, and then sees the Psychic attack come at him. Finn is hit back by the attack, and blasted into the mountain. Ness is tired out, but quickly regains his posture by using Life Up. Finn jumps out of the mountain, and his sword is again ignited. Finn slashed at Ness multiple times, and Ness eventually went on fire! He hit Finn in the gut with another baseball bat, so, while Finn was on the ground, Ness used PSI Healing to make the burning stop. Finn gets up and Ness shoots PK Fire at him, Finn uses Reflect to send it back at him, and Ness uses PSI Magnet to absorb the attack, Finn then sliced at Ness with the Demon Blood Sword, only to be hit with a kick to the face, which Ness then puts Psychic Energy to it which sends Finn to the ground, while on the ground, Finn propels him self up and kicks Ness in the jaw. Finn then attempts to slice Ness in half, only to be stopped by a PK Fire, as Finn is trapped in the pillar, Ness jumps up into the air and does a Pyschic kick that sends Finn to the ground. Ness jumps onto Finn, who was on the ground, takes out his baseball bat, and starts smacking Finn in the face multiple time, on the 6th hit, Finn flips Ness over him, and tries to stab him while Ness is on the ground, Ness rolls out of the way, gets up and headbutts Finn. Finn, now angry, jumped on Ness' back and started biting him, completely ignoring he had a sword, Ness tried to get him off, but he wouldn't budge, so, after a while of this, Ness went to the ground, bringing Finn with him, Ness grabbed hold of Finn's arm, he hit it with his elbow, but Finn wouldn't stop, Ness pulled Finn's arm in an attempt to swing Finn around and after spinning him, he sent him into a boulder. Ness was frustrated, and wanted to end it, as did Finn, so Ness used Hypnosis on Finn, Finn's eyes got weary, and Ness put his hand into the air, and said: Ness: PK.....STARSTOOORMMMM! Just before Finn went down, he shot the Sleep Spell at Ness, causing him to fall asleep, Finn then fell asleep as well. As both boys woke up, they saw the one colourful land of Ooo burning thanks to the PK Starstorm, luckily, neither of them were damaged. Finn got up and went to slash at Ness with the Finn sword, but Ness ducks, he then hits Finn in the stomach with a baseball bat, Ness then uses PK Flash on Finn which sends him to the ground, finally, as Finn was getting up, Ness used PK Rockin' on Finn, Finn screamed in agony, as his entire body was burnt to a crisp. Ness fell to his knees, sighed in relief, and went off to find his friends. K.O Ness continued with his friends, as the Candy Kingdom held a funeral for their hero. Conclusion Boomstick: Once again, we apologize for basically destroying the world. Wiz: Finn always faces bigger and stronger foes, but none, not even the Lich compare to Giygas. Boomstick: If Ness can take down that guys, then Finn was screwed. The only thing he had was more weaponry, but Ness had strength, speed, durability, ranged attacks, and is much smarter then Finn. Wiz: Ness's experience in fighting foes like Link and Marth who are like Finn let to the white hatted man's downfall. Boomstick: Finn sure was pysched for this fight! Wiz: The winner is Ness, slayer of Giygas. Trivia *This is ACG's first collab. *Ness vs Finn is the 15th episode of ACG Season 1. *Ness vs Finn is BonBooker's first collab. (I think) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles